Never Make Assumptions
by Mysterious-Teen-Blogger
Summary: Beca knew that the color of those eyes matched the orb in her chest. So, she joined the club that the girl was part of, in hopes of getting closer to her soul mate. Beca saw something she didn't want to see, and made an assumption. And... you know what they say, assuming makes an ass out of you and me, or in this case, Beca and Aubrey.


**fandomwhut asked: Hey! Seeing as you take prompts can you do a mitchsen soul mate one? In which Beca finds out Aubrey is her soul mate, and then she walks in on Aubrey making out with another girl from an acapella group? She gets hurt and leaves the Bellas?**

Hello lovely! I loved both prompts you sent me, and got inspiration for them instantaneously, so I wrote this, and the other one is like… halfway done? It will be here asap. Here is this though! Stay weird y'all! -xoxo Kendall

Never Make Assumptions

How did she end up here? Broken hearted and quit the Bellas all by her second semester. Not to mention, she is currently lost in the woods without her phone. The answer? _Aubrey Posen._

* * *

If you asked her, she would tell you that she doesn't care, that it doesn't mean anything, but she really looks forward to it. Beca is a hopeless romantic hidden behind dark make up and dark clothes and an I-don't-give-a-fuck attitude.

Tapping on the glass orb above her heart once more, she made her way to the activity's fair to escape her dad's lecture. She was walking along the quad when someone made eye contact with her, she knew immediately that those eyes were the same color as the orb in her chest, but the blonde looked indifferent to her as she shook her head at her redhead friend, saying something about 'too alternative for them.'

"Do you have any interest in joining our acapella group?" Beca looked at the redhead as she took the flier.

"Oh, right… that's like a… thing now." Beca glanced back at the blonde who was paying her no mind.

"Yeah totes. We make music. With our mouths."

"Yeah, that… sounds pretty lame."

"Aca-scuse me? We play at Kennedy Center, you bitch." Beca watched the blonde with shock and disappointment. She kept a stoic face as the ginger, Chloe she learned was her name, tried to defend the blonde, Aubrey she had called her, and convince Beca to join their group.

"Yeah, sorry. I don't even sing so. It was… nice to meet you." Beca directed the statement at Chloe rather than Aubrey, deciding that if she was going to pretend Beca wasn't her soul mate then Beca would do the same to her. When Beca got back to her dorm, she was hit with the thought. 'What if I'm not even her soul mate?' It wasn't a rare thing, for you to be soul mates with someone who was soul mates with someone other than you, it was why her father left her and her mother to start a new happy family. He found his actual soul mate, the she-demon Sheila, and left her mother, whose soul mate _was_ her father. Beca threw herself into her mix, trying to remove Aubrey's eyes and the sound of her voice from her mind.

At around midnight, Beca made her way to the shower. She was singing absently as she walked through to the last stall. She started her shower, when someone behind her yelled.

"You can sing!" The shower continued with Beca trying to cover her junk, and her soul mate orb while harmonizing with the redhead and actually taking her shower after getting told she had to join the Bellas. Beca went to bed that night with thoughts of her soul mate on her mind, and how she might just get on the blonde's good side if she joined the stupid group.

* * *

Beca spent the first semester she was in the Bellas trying to impress Aubrey, since she had inevitably developed a crush on the blonde. She just wanted Aubrey to give her a chance. If she got a chance, she could prove herself to the blonde, and maybe they could become friends, which could lead to the whole soul mates thing. Beca decided that maybe if she showed up early to practice, she could get to talk to Aubrey alone for once. _Boy_ was she mistaken. She walked into the rehearsal space to see none other than Aubrey Posen, making out with Stacie. Did she mention that Stacie's shirt was off? And that the orb in Stacie's chest was the same one in Beca's? Beca felt the tears running down her cheeks before the door even closed behind her. She dashed through the door, physically running into Chloe on her way out. Beca fell onto her ass from the impact with Chloe, her tears not having stopped. She got up as quickly as she could.

"Beca? Whoa, Becs, what's going on?"

"I'm done. I'm just… I'm _so_ done. I quit." She managed to choke the words out as she pushed past Chloe, despite Chloe's efforts to make her stay, and headed straight to her dorm. Kimmy-Jin was in the room, but Beca ignored her. She threw her backpack onto her bed, grabbed her laptop bag and headphones and left. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she had to go somewhere that none of the Bellas would be able to find her. Beca ran for 15 minutes, when she found something that looked like a forest. Shrugging, she jogged into it. She found a suitable tree and slung her laptop bag tightly over her shoulder before starting to climb the tree. She settled on the sturdiest branch, about 30 or so feet up in the air. Beca felt free up here. Feet hanging, music blaring, no one to bother her. She leaned against the tree carefully, laptop perched on her lap. She started mixing. Her mix was absolutely miserable. She lost her soul mate. It was the most crushing feeling Beca had ever experienced, including her dad leaving her to start his new and improved family with the she-demon. Beca soon tired of mixing all of the sad songs on her laptop and returned it to the bag. She hung the bag under her from the branch, headphones plugged into it. She tied her belt around her stomach, fastening her to the tree as she relaxed into the sound pouring from her headphones. Before she realized, she had fallen asleep.

* * *

That would be how Beca found herself stuck in the woods. Without her phone. Her laptop still had battery, so she knew she had been out there for about 6 hours. She tried to climb back down the tree, and missed her footing. Of _fucking_ course, because her day wasn't bad enough as is? She fell the remaining 20 feet to the ground, landing hard on her back, laptop clutched to her chest to avoid damaging it. The air was knocked out of her, her thigh had a cut running along the length of it from one of the branches she hit during her fall, and her elbow was cut open from her less than graceful landing. She stood slowly, trying to feel out the damage.

"Fuck! Fuckfuckfuck." Beca looked at her left thigh as she cursed. The blood was spilling, and it wasn't pretty. She took off her flannel shirt and tied it around her thigh the best she could. She put pressure on it until the bleeding stopped. She stood up slowly, laptop bag around her shoulder. She looked around herself for a moment, trying to figure out which way she came in.

"Mother fucker." Beca checked her pockets and noticed she didn't have her phone.

"Of course I forgot my fucking phone. AHHHHHH!" Beca yelled into the void of trees surrounding her. She closed her eyes and rubbed her hands over her face. She looked at the tree and which side she climbed up, decided the opposite direction of that must have been the way she came in, right? She started walking, well limping and cursing, in that direction. It took her 20 minutes what normally would have taken 10 to reach the end of the forest.

She collapsed once she got outside, she was exhausted, but she needed to get her leg cleaned and some pain killers into her system before she committed homicide. She stood back up with a groan and began her trek back to campus. It took her about 30 minutes to get back to her dorm building, then another 15 to get up to the third floor where her dorm room was.

She tried the door of her dorm, she left her key, of course, and was glad to find it unlocked. She wasn't glad however when she walked in to find Kimmy-Jin and… Aubrey _fucking_ Posen talking and looking worried. Beca stepped in carefully, avoiding the 2 women who were facing away from her, but failed when she hit her leg on the wall and cried in pain.

"God damn it!" Both women whipped around, Aubrey rushing to her side, Kimmy-Jin going to sit at her desk. Beca put her hand up to stop Aubrey before she got to her.

"Get. Away." Beca grabbed a black towel from her laundry and slowly removed the flannel.

"Beca, where have you been? And what happened to your leg?" Beca glared at Aubrey.

"You know what, fuck you Aubrey. Get the hell out of my dorm! And out of my life! I didn't fucking ask for this. And I told Chloe this morning. I fucking quit."

"Come on. I need to clean that. Do you have a first aid kit?" When Aubrey asked that, Kimmy-Jin produced one from the bathroom.

"Thank you. Let me see it Beca." Beca snarled as she removed her hands and let Aubrey clean it. She hissed in pain as Aubrey cleaned it with hydrogen peroxide and bandaged it.

"Did you get hurt anywhere else?"

"No." Beca said coldly. She didn't want to see Aubrey anymore. She really liked the blonde, and she was really hurt when she walked in and saw her tongue down Stacie's throat. Aubrey raised an eyebrow before grabbed Beca's arm and slowly turning it to reveal her bloody elbow.

"Really? Kinda looks like you got hurt here too, to me." Aubrey repeated the cleaning process on Beca's elbow.

"Ok. Now, you wanna tell me what the hell you were doing? And why you want to quit the Bellas?"

"I got lost." Beca shrugged.

"Got lost _where_? And how exactly did that lead to a huge ass cut on your thigh and a gash on your elbow?"

"I fell. Now, please leave. I quit the Bellas, so we really have no reason to be talking, do we?" Beca couldn't quite keep the venom out of her voice. She had been trying to become friends with Aubrey, but the blonde just wasn't having it. She pushed all of Beca's attempts at friendship away.

"Is that what this is about? Me and you not getting along?" Beca looked at Aubrey with disbelief… and anger.

"Excuse me? _Not getting along?_ I've been doing every _fucking_ thing I can to try and be friends with you, and you just won't fucking let me! Why? Tell me why, Aubrey. Why is it that every time I try to talk to you, try to be friendly with you, you brush me away like I'm not fucking worth your time? Because I really don't get it!" Aubrey at least looked guilty.

"It's complicated." Beca scoffed before struggling to stand up, ignoring Aubrey's outstretched hand to help her stand.

"I'm sure it is Posen. Unless you want to explain why you are being a colossal bitch to me, and for no reason might I add, then just get out. Good luck with the Bellas." Aubrey grabbed Beca's wrist to stop her.

"I'm going to stay with a friend tonight." Kimmy-Jin got up and left, leaving Aubrey and Beca. Beca pried her wrist from Aubrey's hand before limping to her bed and sitting down less than gracefully at the top of the bed, gesturing for Aubrey to sit at the end. Aubrey sighed as she sat down, wringing her hands nervously in her lap.

"Whenever you're ready." Beca said politely. As frustrated as she is, she still likes Aubrey. Beca cursed herself for being so nice to her.

"I thought it would be best if I kept my distance."

"From _me_? _Why_?"

"When we met at the activities fair, I knew. I figured… it would be less painful if I didn't let myself get close to you."

"So you figured it would hurt me less if you fucking played tonsil hockey with Stacie?!"

"You saw that? And… hurt you? How would it hurt you?" Beca's jaw dropped in disbelief. She rubbed her face with her hands before sighing in resignation.

"Wow. Just. _Wow_. Ok, get out. I don't want to hear this anymore. You said you knew, and want to know how it hurts me that you were practically about to have sex with Stacie?! Jesus fucking Christ Aubrey!"

"Wait a minute! Nothing happened with Stacie! She stopped when she saw… Why are you upset that I was with Stacie?" Beca stiffened and tilted her head.

"You said you knew."

"I think we are talking about two completely different things here, Beca. Why are _you_ upset?" Beca sighed before pulling the edge of her tank top down to reveal the orb in her chest that matched Aubrey's eyes perfectly.

"It hurts, okay? When I try to talk to you, to hang out with you, and you brush me off. It _fucking_ hurts. I can't do this anymore. So, I say yet a-fucking-gain, I quit the Bellas. Now please, leave me alone." Beca was nearing tears when she finished talking. She met Aubrey's eyes, the ones that haunted her dreams in the most delightful of ways, and noticed that Aubrey had the hugest grin on her face. Beca scoffed before putting her shirt back.

"Real nice Posen. Real fucking nice." Suddenly, Aubrey was kissing Beca. She kissed back for a moment on instinct and how much she had wanted it to happen these past few months, but pushed Aubrey off once she realized what was going on.

"Jesus Christ Aubrey. Stop. I… I don't… Please don't."

"Beca, we're both idiots." Beca looked back up to see Aubrey pulling her shirt down to reveal the orb in her chest, one that matched Beca's eyes in color perfectly. Beca couldn't help it. She burst into laughter, Aubrey following her after a moment. Beca sobered for a moment, before realizing that she was even more mad now.

"Wait, what the fuck? You knew I was your soul mate and you still made out with Stacie?"

"I'm her soul mate… but she's not mine. She asked me if I would be with her just once, and I couldn't say no, she looked so depressed about it. Then when she saw the orb, she said she recognized the color, and she said she couldn't do that to you. We stopped what I'm guessing is right after you came in. And I thought that I wasn't your soul mate anyway." Beca couldn't wait any longer. She jumped across the bed into Aubrey's lap and kissed her. Beca's hands wove into Aubrey's hair, and Aubrey's found Beca's hips. When Beca pulled back, panting slightly and pupils slightly blown, she rested her forehead on Aubrey's.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that."

"I do. Trust me, I do." Beca pulled Aubrey as close to her as she could, since she finally could, before Aubrey asked her a question.

"So, about quitting the Bellas?"


End file.
